Super Bowl Sunday
by moonjumping
Summary: Living together has it's ups and downs and Super Bowl Sunday is definitely a down. Well, sometimes. Of course there is smut and all that jazz.


**AN: **Just something quick that I wrote to get into the spirit of the Super Bowl, haha. I actually only paid attention to the halftime show because come on. Beyonce. This is just something cute since I've been doing some pretty angst stuff lately. Hope you enjoy! :)

"Quinn, stop it!" Rachel said, as she pushed the girl away from her on their couch. It was Superbowl Sunday which meant one thing. Insane Quinn Fabray was sure to make her appearance. And she did when Quinn groaned at the T.V. while jumping up and down eagerly.

In all the four years they had lived together in their small apartment in New York City Rachel still dreaded this day. It seemed to be a tradition in the Fabray household that everyone gather together and have a nice time around the T.V. to enjoy a once a year tradition of watching men tackle each other into unconsciousness. The Berry's usually watched the game as well, inviting friends over and getting worked up over the game, but Rachel found it more entertaining to go upstairs and watch Funny Girl.

The Fabray's seemed to take the game a bit more...serious though. Probably a little _too _serious for Rachel's liking. Even after four years together, she still couldn't get over the constant yelling at the T.V. Quinn had hit a new low as she jumped up from the couch and began throwing a tantrum.

"Did you see that, Rach? What a freaking idiot!" Quinn said, getting on her knees on the floor and staring at the screen. Rachel rolled her eyes then got up from the chair, Quinn pushing the collar of her jersey in her mouth and chewed eagerly.

"I'm making some tea, do you want any?" Rachel asked, grabbing the cups on the coffee table that were filled with soda to dump down the sink.

"Does it look like I want tea right now?" Quinn struck back, her face completely red as her eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said, walking back to the living room. Quinn was too into the game to realize what she had just said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Quinn shouted, getting up from the floor and pushing her hands to her face. "Rachel, we're losing!" She said again, as she fell to the couch, muffling her sentence in a pillow while commercials showed on the screen.

Rachel made her way up to Quinn with her hand on her hip. "Quinn." She said in a serious tone.

"What." Quinn answered, her face still smashed in the pillow.

"Look at me." Rachel demanded towards the girl who was currently throwing a tantrum.

"Rachel.." Quinn groaned out, looking up to the girl with a mad stare.

"You will not speak to me that way." She said, clenching her teeth.

"But we're losing and I -"

"I. Don't. Care." Rachel said, shooting daggers at Quinn who seemed to shrink two sizes as the girl began to walk away.

"You don't have to be so touchy." Quinn said under her breath. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to the girl who was still laying on the couch, the pillow pushed to her mouth while she was picking at a bowl of chips. She averted her eyes to Rachel and instantly her blood turned icy cold.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, too calm for comfort.

"I - nothing. The game is bak on." Quinn said, turning back to the T.V.

"Not anymore it's not." Rachel said, going towards the remote. Just then, Quinn lunged for the remote as well, both of their hands on it now. "Quinn, give me the remote now!" Rachel said, tugging it from her grip.

"No!" Quinn replied, pulling it back.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel!" Quinn said back. They each began pulling at the remote, red faces and tugging arms. "You will not change it! I missed the first quarter because _you _wanted to watch the freaking Puppy Bowl!" Quinn said, pulling it.

"Because you were going insane within the first fifteen seconds!" Rachel said back.

Finally Quinn pulled it from Rachel's grip and went to the couch and quickly sat on it, a satisfied smile on her face as she crossed her arms and stared at the T.V. the remote digging into her jeans slightly.

Before she knew it, the screen went black and her eyes flew open. "What the hell?!" She said, getting up from the couch and seeing Rachel come back from the back of the T.V. the plug in her hand.

"You should have given me the remote, Quinn." Rachel said, throwing the chord to the floor.

"Rachel! Are you crazy?! It's the third quarter!" Quinn quickly got up to plug the chord back in. "It's going to take forever to start back up!" She cried out, desperate to start it back up again.

"Will you quit screaming?!" Rachel yelled back.

"It never seems to bug you any other night." Quinn shot back, looking up from the back of the T.V. to see Rachel cock an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel said in a hushed voice. Quinn gulped slightly as the girl neared her. Grabbing her by the collar of her jersey, Rachel dragged the girl slightly along their wooden floor, Quinn trying to get on her feet as she lead the way to the bedroom. She was really in for it now.

Opening the bedroom door, Rachel threw the girl to the bed, her sudden strength surprising the blonde.

"Rachel, wh-" Quinn said, her eyes huge just as the girl pushed herself on to Quinn, straddling her waist and attacking her lips eagerly. Moaning into the kiss, Quinn let her hands run to the side of Rachel's body, dragging her nails against her shirt, knowing how much the girl liked that. Maybe she could soften her up a bit and be able to get back for the last part of the game in time.

Moving down, Rachel began sucking on the column of Quinn's neck making a small moan come from the girl's lips. Quinn felt small hands begin at her jersey, pushing it up her body and finally over her head. Rachel went to put it on the edge of the bed, knowing it might upset Quinn if the jersey touched the floor.

Then Rachel began working on her own shirt, putting each hand on either side of her shirt and lifting quickly, throwing it off to the side, Quinn's hands placed firmly on Rachel's waist watching as she did this with hungry eyes. Pushing herself up, she began attacking the girl's neck, dragging her teeth across the skin there and breathing lightly.

Switching the position, Quinn pushed Rachel down quickly to start working on her pajama shorts, pulling them down with her teeth and making eye contact with Rachel as she did so, the heated glare still in her eyes as she began squeezing at her own bra cladded breasts. Throwing the shorts to the side, Quinn began licking at the already wet patch on Rachel's panties, smiling at the arousal that had obviously been building up beforehand. Nudging up her covered folds with her nose, she placed each hand on either side of Rachel's panties and pulled down, Rachel lifting her hips to allow the girl to pull the rest down as she watched with eager eyes.

Quinn got up and quickly unbuttoned her pants, mentally cursing the stupid skinny jeans for being so tight. She slowly stopped as she noticed Rachel's eyes shut, her hand snaking down her body and landing on her very aching clit as she slowly circled the area. Quinn's mouth began to water then, quickly shaking her head, she started working on her pants again, pushing them off finally and doing the same with her panties.

Getting on her stomach she took ahold of Rachel's thighs and pulled her closer, staring at the glistening lips before her. Looking up, she smiled. "Looks like someone got a little worked up." Quinn said with a laugh. Rachel looked up with very furrowed eyebrows before tugging on Quinn's hair and pushing her to her center.

"Eat." She said forcefully before letting her head fall back to the bed still squeezing at her breast while her index finger went furiously at her aching clit. Quinn felt a burst of arousal shoot through her at the sudden control the tiny brunette had and quickly let her tongue drag up the folds. Sucking her lips eagerly, she tasted everything that was Rachel. No matter how many times she had done this it never got old, the taste lingering on her lips as she sucked up all the juices not wanting any of it to go to waste. Her eyes shut in concentration as she let one of her own hands roam down her body until it was circling her clit, her own juices leaking on the bed below her.

Moaning into the girl, Rachel groaned at the sudden vibrations as she began circling a bit faster now, her breathing increasing as well. Quinn let her tongue drag down Rachel's puffy red folds before teasing her hole with the tip of her tongue. She opened her eyes slightly and glanced up at Rachel from between the girl's thighs to see her chest and stomach heaving up and down eagerly as well as her back arched off the bed while her hand was squeezing at her breast still. Smiling, she let her eyes draw down to Rachel's index finger that had continued to circle her most sensitive area.

Slipping her tongue in, she let her own finger that was working between her legs in slowly as a shaky moan was elicited from her mouth. Pushing her tongue in and out, she matched her tongue with her own finger before adding another one soon after.

"Quinn, keep going..." Rachel moaned out, her eyes shut tight. Quinn moaned again around Rachel, her tongue now pushing in and out of the slippery hole. She began grinding against her own finger now, the bed beginning to squeak at this.

"Move your finger." Quinn said, removing her tongue from the quivering hole. Taking her finger off, Rachel let her hand move to Quinn's hair, running it through blonde locks and pushing hairs out of the way as the girl below started attacking the engorged clit eagerly, but gently still.

Pushing herself up on her forearm, Rachel watched while Quinn thrusted against her own fingers as her mouth began sucking at her clit, the tightening in her stomach becoming unbearable now. Slowly, her hips began pushing up into the girl's mouth, her hands now tugging hard at blonde locks.

"I'm about to come!" Rachel wailed out as Quinn opened tan legs to allow her better view of her beautiful girlfriend. Moaning against the girl, she sucked particularly hard just as her own pussy began clenching around her fingers.

Arching off the bed, Rachel felt the coil in her stomach explode and let her back arch off the bed. Her eyes were shut tight in complete ecstasy as a new flood of juices covered Quinn's mouth. This was enough to send her over the edge, her walls clamping around her fingers as she groaned out her orgasm, grinding her fingers to let her ride her orgasm to it's fullest. She didn't realize how hard she was sucking Rachel until the girl pushed her off as a very hard twitch ran through her and a small 'fuck' was released from Rachel's mouth.

Collapsing on Rachel's stomach, her breathing still erratic, Quinn drew out her fingers slowly, a small twitching running through her as she did so. Licking her lips, she put her still wet chin on Rachel's abdomen and glanced up at the girl who was still breathing heavy, her eyes shut slightly still. She felt Rachel run her hands through her short hair soothingly and she smiled at the girl.

"Rach?" She said, pushing her hand up and drawing small hearts on her inner thigh.

"Hmm?" Rachel replied, still running her hands through hairs.

"I'm sorry for acting like a baby. I just...get really into it." Quinn said, staring at her girlfriend, apologetically.

"It's fine. I really do dread this day the most out of the year. But it is rather arousing watching you get worked up over a game. Now I understand why you enjoy pushing my buttons so much sometimes." Rachel said, opening her eyes and leaning up on her arm. She pushed a few hairs out of Quinn's face and smiled. Quinn smiled as well and pushed herself up the girl's body to plant a kiss on her lips, Rachel tasting herself when Quinn snuck her tongue in making her groan slightly.

Breaking the kiss, Rachel stared into hazel eyes and pushed her hand to the girl's cheek. "You can go finish the game if you want. I'll clean up in here." Rachel said just as Quinn pushed her down gently.

"Na, I'd rather spend the night right here." Quinn said, spreading Rachel's legs slightly with her own and kissing her yet again. Rachel felt her heart swell then went to wrap her arms around the girl's neck, pulling her more towards her.

"I think we should go for a round two then." She whispered into Quinn's ear.

"I think you're right." Quinn replied with a small laugh before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek, letting the noises of their next door neighbors cheering fill their apartment.


End file.
